Ceux qui étaient anormaux
by Armelia Rydd
Summary: REECRITURE Une vie sans "Le" Harry Potter. Quand de simples petites précautions peuvent changer toutes une vie. Ce fut à cause de la violence d'un homme, de la curiosité d'un enfant et de l'attachement d'un serpent que tout bascula. DarkFic! Pas de slash Voldy/Hp !
1. L'étrange petit deux pattes

**_REECRITURE_**

**_Je réecris cette histoire, car je pense qu'elle a du potentiel et que mon style a changé. Cette histoire date d'il y a plus de quatre ans et demi en vérité, vous savez. Néanmoins, si nous prenons l'exemple de ce premier chapitre, vous remarquerez, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, que je n'y ait apporté que peu de changements : ceux ci seront principalement en vigueur en ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle même. Attention, c'est pas du marshmallow... A découvrir ou à relire, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Un bruit de froissement.

Pour ce qui devait être la énième fois au cours de la soirée, un jeune enfant leva les yeux au mur. La chaleur l'étouffait, et le silence constant de la maison renforçait son malaise.

L'enfant essaya de déglutir, mais sa gorge l'irritait à chaque mouvement, humidifiant involontairement ses yeux.

Il se figea à l'entente d'un son, au point d'interrompre momentanément sa respiration. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, soumis à un stress intense, pour l'identifier étant le coucou.

Minuit.

Il avait sept ans.

Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que son mal de gorge en était la cause.

Un rayon de lune traversa sa fenêtre, partiellement bloquée par les barreaux protégeant la vitre. Pour un quelconque spectateur, la scène pouvait presque paraître sortir d'un songe, tant l'astre lunaire rendait la petite forme de l'enfant fantasmagorique.

Un sanglot brisa le silence, rapidement remplacé par une quinte de toux tandis qu'un nuage empêchait toute forme de lumière d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce fut pourtant avec un petit sourire satisfait qu'Harry Potter se recoucha.

* * *

Pétunia jeta un regard haineux et inquisiteur à son neveu exploité dans le jardin tandis qu'elle essuyait une assiette aux couleurs outrageusement fluorescentes.

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir le faire rentrer en primaire... Chéri ? »

Son interlocuteur ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son journal. Il émit une sorte de grognement indistinct. Un petit silence était en train de s'imposer doucement quand Vernon comprit soudainement l'insinuation de sa femme. Il releva vivement sa tête et son visage prit une teinte pourpre assez prononcée.

« Je n'achèterai jamais de matériel scolaire à ce... cette anormalité ! »

Pétunia s'arrêta un instant de frotter ses assiettes et tourna son visage vers son mari. Un froncement de sourcil contrarié et un pli amer au coin de la bouche faisaient apparaître des ébauches de rides sur son visage jeune , mais aux traits chevalins.

« Je partage ton avis... Mais l'école est obligatoire, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui acheter des cours à domicile. On pourrait se douter de quelque chose si jamais il n'avait aucun matériel. »

L'honorable patriarche bougonna de nouveau en triturant les pointes fourchues de son épaisse moustache blonde, et se leva pour jeter un regard à la petite forme à travers la fenêtre. Une véritable perte d'argent ! Oh, que ne pouvaient-il acheter plus de cadeaux à leur cher Dudley à la place !

Dans un bruit de raclement de chaise, l'imposante personne se leva et se dirigea à grande foulée dans le jardin, sous l'oeil désintéressé de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place - devant la télévision - depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures.

Potter suait. Il était midi et demi, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et ils étaient en plein été.

Ca n'était malheureusement pas une raison suffisante pour lui donner un repos mérité, car sa tante comptait bien le faire trimer pour gagner le "concours du jardin le plus fleuri du quartier". Le pétunia était la fleur principalement mise en valeur, allez savoir pourquoi.

Dans un mouvement expert, il arracha la mauvaise herbe qui avait eu l'audace de pousser près des géraniums .

Un bruit suspect attira son attention, et il leva la tête en direction d'une forme vaguement humaine, à travers la sueur qui l'aveuglait, qui s'avançait dangereusement vers son emplacement. Une peur enfantine l'envahit lorsqu'il reconnut son oncle.

Quand celui-ci fut à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur avec une telle force qu'il dût trébucher une ou deux fois sur le court chemin.

Il ferma la porte avec tout autant de brusquerie et commença à beugler quelques paroles incompréhensibles sur l'enfant qui se recroquevillait davantage à chaque mot.

« Tu n'es qu'un un sale petit ingrat ! Tu ne mérites même pas que d'honnêtes personnes telles que nous prennent soin de toi ! Oh, je compte bien te faire travailler, ça oui ! Tu paieras pour tous les malheurs et les dépenses que tu nous as fait subir... »

L'adulte lui cria ainsi dessus pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que, lassé, il lui ordonne de continuer sa tâche et se laisse tomber aux côtés de son fils scotché au poste, comme lune carcasse dépouillée de toute vie aurait été balancé sur ce même canapé .

Dix secondes plus tard, il émit un son rauque, probablement un rire, qui effraya davantage le petit brun.

L'enfant retourna donc dans le jardin, tremblant et souffrant, car son oncle n'y était pas allé de main morte lorsqu'il l'avait attiré à l'intérieur de la maison. Il pouvait encore sentir l'étau de ses doigts de fer qui se refermait toujours de plus en plus étroitement sur son bras.

Encore une colère inexplicable. Pour sa plus grande horreur, elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Il espérait de tout coeur que jamais son oncle n'allait dépasser cette barrière invisible et mentale. Celle qui empêchait un oncle de molester son neveu. Il ne faisait qu'espérer. Les Dursley n'avaient pas vraiment de morale à son sujet...

* * *

« Dix minutes ! Pas une seule seconde de plus ! »

Harry entreprit donc de se laver prestement.

De l'eau froide. Le jet glacé renforçait la douleur de ses coups de soleil. Il prenait de moins en moins de temps désormais, en ce qui concernait l'hygiène, et en moins de deux minutes, un enfant maigrelet sortit de la douche.

C'est en s'essuyant frénétiquement que son regard fut attiré par une forme à ses côtés.

Il stoppa son geste et regarda avec curiosité son propre reflet dans le miroir impeccable de la salle de bain nettoyée par ses soins.

Un corps maigre à faire peur.

Il s'était toujours trouvé laid. Tout le monde le lui disait.

En se rapprochant plus près du miroir, il jaugea attentivement son visage.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais ses yeux étaient... bizarres. Ca n'était pas du brun qui colorait les prunelles de tant de gens, comme les Dursley. Ni bleu, ni gris, ni toutes les couleurs qu'il avait pu remarquer dans sa jeune vie.

Ils étaient verts. D'un vert particulièrement intense.

« Monstre, anormal. »

Même ses yeux étaient horribles. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées. La seule chose qu'il aimait, c'était sa peau. Dudley avait déjà des boutons, Vernon était boursouflé de partout et avait toujours une étrange teinte pourpre, et Pétunia avait des rides précoces.

Sa peau à lui était lisse et bronzée grâce au jardinage, bien qu'elle ait quelques fois une teinte un peu grisâtre. Il toucha son propre front, guettant un bouton rouge, ou une marque, une cicatrice l'enlaidissant encore plus.

Mais il ne toucha que la peau fraîche et lisse d'un jeune enfant. Passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, il renonça à les coiffer et sortit de la salle d'eau.

* * *

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » s'exclama la seule présence féminine de la maison.

Elle ferma brusquement son livre de pâtisserie et lança un regard de rapace sur son neveu quelques mètres plus loin.

« Toi ! »

Le garçon sursauta, délaissant son balai pour se retourner docilement vers sa tante.

Petunia fouilla un moment dans la poche de son tablier avant de sortir un billet froissé et la carte d'une épicerie et de le tendre au garçon.

« Tu vas m'acheter cette marque de chocolat chez Mr. Hoyt. Et ne pense même pas à acheter autre chose avec la monnaie ! » ordonna-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée lorsque sa main frôla celle du garçon.

Elle piailla lorsque le coucou sonna quatre heures et marmonna quelque chose à propos du « goûter pour mon cher Dudly ».

Harry fourra les papiers dans sa poche et sortit de la maison.

L'épicerie que suggérait Pétunia était à quatre kilomètres, voire plus. Elle y allait habituellement en voiture, et avec les petites foulées de ses jambes courtes, il ne reviendrait qu'à la tombée de la nuit !

Il refoula un soupir et marcha rapidement vers le centre-ville.

Il faisait déjà très sombre lorsque Harry rentra à Little Whinging.

Un petit sachet à la main, l'enfant courait rapidement en s'inquiétant de sa future punition. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il prit la décision de prendre un raccourci. Le petit parc était parfait.

Traversant un tunnel peu éclairé, il trébucha lamentablement sur un obstacle inattendu, entraînant sa chute ainsi qu'un étrange bruit s'apparentant à un gémissement. Un peu sonné, il remit ses lunettes en place et chercha du regard la cause de son désagrément.

Un homme, tout de rouge vêtu, gisait à ses côtés. Un liquide carmin et poisseux se propageait autour de lui et se confondait avec ses étranges robes. Intrigué plus qu'apeuré, car encore inconscient, le petit brun se rapprocha.

Sa curiosité ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque les yeux injectés de sang de l'homme se posèrent avec surprise sur sa personne.

L'étrange inconnu toussa, crachant du sang, avant de retourner difficilement son visage vers Harry.

« ... E... Enfuis-toi... Gamin... Cou... COURS ! »

« Endoloris ! »

Un rayon rouge sortit de nulle part pour frapper l'homme en pleine poitrine. L'étranger hurla de douleur et gesticulaient sporadiquement sous l'effet de spasmes intenses, sous les yeux éberlués de l'enfant qui se couvrit les oreilles tant le hurlement était puissant.

Puis sa voix faiblit. Le corps se convulsa une dernière seconde, puis devint inerte.

Harry l'observa avec un innocent intérêt morbide. Son visage était figé dans une expression de douleur et ses yeux fixaient un endroit qui lui était désormais impossible de voir. Tout son petit être était intrigué. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait ce qu'était la mort, oh oui, on le lui avait bien expliqué. Mais, chose plus délicate, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

L'homme avait eu mal. Il était mort. Et ensuite ? Que se passait-il exactement ? Qu'est-ce que cela entraînait ?

Ce concept l'avait toujours dépassé. Toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pu voir qu'une seule fois dans sa vie étaient-elles considérées comme mortes ? Après tout, un mort, c'est juste une personne qu'on ne voit plus, endormie.

Il secoua doucement son épaule.

Aucune réaction.

Cette fois-ci, il lui souleva le bras, persuadé que l'homme ferait quelque chose.

Mais le membre flasque retomba dans un mouvement flasque. Amusé malgré lui, le jeune enfant réitéra son geste, avant de se rendre compte d'une seconde présence à ses côtés.

Un autre inconnu se tenait à ses côtés, entièrement habillé de noir.

Harry ne sut pas ce qui le fascina le plus. Les yeux rouges, le rictus amusé sur le beau visage de l'homme, ou le serpent qui se mouvait sur ses épaules.

Ce fut cependant le serpent qui l'étonna le plus. Car, contre toute attente, il parla :

$$ Quel incongru petit deux pattes... Il s'amuse avec un cadavre ! Tuons-le, et rentrons, Tom ! $$

Et le reptile ondula d'impatience tandis que le mystérieux personngage dirigeait un morceau de bois dans sa direction. Mais contre toute attente, l'enfant émit un petit cri de surprise. Avant que l'adulte n'eût le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un sourire illumina le visage enfantin et il s'exclama avec joie :

« Il parle ! »

L'homme suspendit son geste.

« Il parle ! » persistait-il

$$ Ce petit humain n'est pas normal, tuons-le, il m'agace ! $$ siffla le serpent, irrité.

Le garçon , ébahi, s'extasia :

« Le serpent parle ! »

L'étranger et le serpent demeurèrent immobiles, stupéfaits . Seul le petit rire joyeux de l'enfant rompait le lourd silence du crépuscule et de la mort. Au bout d'un certain temps, le reptile descendit de son perchoir humain et ondula jusqu'à l'enfant.

Quand il fut à moins d'un pas, il siffla :

$$ Je sens de la magie en lui, Tom. C'est un sorcier. $$

Il s'approcha encore plus près de Harry et le regarda en face, en tirant régulièrement la langue, au grand amusement du petit qui n'avait jamais appris la notion du danger auprès des Dursley. Excepté la colère de son oncle, évidemment.

$$ Comment t'appelles-tu ? $$ reprit le reptile.

$$ Harry. Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? Et lui ? $$ répondit joyeusement le gamin, inconscient du regard rouge sang intéressé posé sur lui tandis qu'il pointait du doigt le corps inerte d'un Auror.

Un grommellement sourd coupa soudain son excitation. Il posa les mains sur son estomac.

Cela lui fit reprendre réalité et il se souvint de son oncle qui devait désormais être plus furieux que jamais.

« Tu as faim ? » s'enquit l'individu aux yeux rouges d'une voix froide mais visiblement intéressée tandis qu'il s'approchait.

Le petit brun paniqua.

« Je dois partir ! Oncle Vernon m'a tant attendu ! Oh non ! Il va me punir ! »

Il se mit donc à courir,affolé et perdu, ignorant délibérément l'inconnu et le serpent, sans prendre conscience que le reptile avait diminué de volume et s'était glissé dans sa poche.

Lord Voldemort resta un instant à regarder le garçon s'éloigner d'un regard indéfinissable avant de jeter un regard dégoûté au cadavre à ses côtés. Il le fit disparaître en un coup de baguette, et se volatilisa dans les airs, accompagné d'un grand « CRAC » sonore.

* * *

Perdu. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La peur le paralysait.

Ce fut cependant un des habitants de cette maison qui lui ouvrit. Son oncle, plus rouge que jamais, l'entraîna brutalement dans la maison.

« Je.. » tenta l'enfant.

Un gifle d'une violence incroyable le cloua au sol.

Harry regarda son oncle d'un air ahuri en se tenant la joue, du sang gouttant de sa lèvre fendue. Pour une raison inconnue, même si Vernon répétait les mêmes insultes inlassablement, celles-ci le touchèrent particulièrement.

« ... Ferait mieux d'être jamais né !... Tes abominations de parents... Nous ne voulons pas de toi ici, nous ne t'aimons pas ! ... »

Son oncle prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, et l'attrapa férocement par le col de son pull élimé.

L'effroi n'en était que plus forte pour le jeune garçon. Sa vue était totalement centrée sur le visage de l'homme, rouge, suant et haineux. Cette image se grava dans son esprit alors qu'on le projetait avec une telle sauvagerie que son souffle se coupa. Sa colonne vertébrale heurta le mur Vernon le regarda un instant en sifflant de rage. Une petite lueur de folie se mêlait à celle de son dégoût. Dans un petit accès de relâchement, inconscient du mal causé, il frappa de son pied le bras gauche du garçon mais stoppa tout geste quand il entendit un craquement, se rendant probablement compte de la gravité de son acte.

Harry toussait et crachait. Du sang. Comme l'homme en rouge.

Quelque chose s'était brisé, il le savait . Sa vision devint floue. Mais derrière la masse de son oncle, il pouvait voir le visage angoissé de sa tante. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle détourna son visage. De nouvelles larmes vinrent s'ajouter sur ses joues.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!

- Il a glissé ! C'est qu'il est fragile aussi. Cela lui fera une bonne leçon, tien !

- Il crache du sang ! Mon tapis persan !

- C'est juste sa lèvre !

- Et regarde son bras, l'angle n'est pas normal. Que faire ?

- Nous n'appellerons pas les secours tout de suite. Il est tard, cela gênerait les voisins. Demain, nous leur dirons qu'il a bel et bien glissé la veille et ne nous a pas prévenu."

* * *

Plusieurs émotions se mêlaient dans le petit corps du reptile.

Dêgout, peur, colère, panique.

La scène dont il avait été témoin était... C'est à peine si il arrivait à trouver un mot.

Nagini savait que les humains étaient d'horribles créatures. Mais... Aller jusqu'à blesser sa progéniture !

Il se glissa hors de la poche. Sa taille ne dépassait pas celle d'un crayon, il n'était d'aucune aide. Au bout de longues minutes, le couple cessa la conversation. Ils fixèrent le petit corps blessé. Était-ce du regret que pouvait ressentir l'homme ? Ou alors peut-être était-il satisfait de son oeuvre...

Il ne fit cependant rien pour l'aider. Pire, il le poussa, le roula même pour le remettre dans son placard, en faisant fit des gémissement de son neveu. Puis, dans un claquement de porte sonore, il sortit de la pièce.

Nagini était maintenant affolé. Le petit humain-parleur risquait de mourir, peut être.

Tom était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'appeler, sa magie n'était pas assez élevée. Un petit bruit non identifié lui apprit que le petit humain était encore conscient.

Il ondula jusqu'au visage tuméfié par le coup porté au visage. Ses petites lèvres fendues s'ouvrirent, comme pour tenter de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

$$ Petit humain ? Petit humain ! $$

Un semblant de sourire traversa furtivement le visage d'Harry.

$$ Le serpent... parleur... ! $$

Le garçon pouvait parler Fourchelangue, ce qui demandait moins d'effort que de parler humain. Tant mieux, pensa le serpent.

$$ Petit humain, essait de tendre la main. $$

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, l'enfant s'exécuta.

Nagini siffla de soulagement et s'enroula autour du poignet de l'enfant. Il puisa dans sa magie, et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux corps disparurent du monde moldu.

* * *

« Neville ! »

- Oh, Ron, salut ! »

Le petit roux se jeta sur ledit Neville. Le feu vert s'agita dans la cheminée, et deux adultes apparurent. MollyWeasley, Sirius Black et Augusta Londubat se saluèrent chaleureusement. Une nouvelle fois, les flammes dansèrent et un vieil homme aux habits extravagants sortit de la vieille cheminée.

« Bien le bonjour, ma chère Augusta. »

- Oh, Albus. Cela faisait un moment, mon cher ami. »

Les deux adultes s'étreignirent amicalement.

« Et comment va le petit Neville ? » s'enquit Molly en faisant voleter la chevelure rousse qui lui gênait la vue pour mieux examiner l'enfant.

« Oh, mais parfaitement bien. Mais ne restons pas devant la cheminée, voulez-vous. Je viens de finir mes fameux biscuits à la violette, je suis sûre que vous ne direz pas non. »

Et c'est avec un sourire que la petite troupe se dirigea vers la terrasse.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius prit un peu de son temps pour regarder les deux enfants jouer ensemble dans le jardin. Il poussa un soupir.

« Sirius ? Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Le brun leva la tête pour croiser les pupilles scintillantes de son ex-directeur. Il hocha la tête d'un air morne puis retourna à sa contemplation.

« Vous pensez à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Un second soupir franchit ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si jamais il était encore en vie, il serait joyeusement en train de jouer avec eux... »

Le vieil homme observa à son tour Neville jeter une bombe à eau dans les airs. Un air de nostalgie traversa ses yeux de sages pétillants pour laisser place à une lourde tristesse.

« Si seulement le Portoloin avait fonctionné... continua le plus jeune homme.

- Lily ne s'était simplement pas attendue à ce qu'on puisse les trahir.

- Albus ! Cette histoire est tout bonnement invraisemblable ! Lily n'était pas du genre à...

- Un moment d'inattention. Un simple moment d'inattention. Ainsi que la lâcheté, la trahison d'un ami qui leur était proche. Mais c'est ce qui a causé la perte de cette si merveilleuse famille. »

Sirius ne se démonta pas .

« Et puis cette histoire de Survivant concernant Neville ! Celui-qui-a-échappé-au-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, quel statut ridicule pour un bébé qui s'est enfui grâce à un Portoloin ! »

Le vieil homme soupira à son tour.

« Dites-moi, Sirius. Si jamais les Mangemorts étaient allés voir Neville, et Voldemort les Potter, et non pas le contraire, est-ce que vous croyez que cela aurait pu tout changer ? »

L'Auror frissonna involontairement à l'entente du nom maudit.

« Dans tous les cas, Harry et ses parents auraient été tués. Neville n'aurait pas hérité de ce statut aujourd'hui, du moins, pour la population. Mais le petit Londubat était celui dont parlait la prophétie, pas Harry. D'ailleurs, auriez-vous voulu que votre filleul porte un aussi lourd fardeau ?

- Mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de Harry...

- Sirius , interrompit doucement Dumbledore, il est mort, avec ses parents, écrasé sous les décombres par la faute des Mangemorts. »

L'Animagus se tut. Ses bras retombèrent mollement sur ses genoux, et il regarda une nouvelle fois le vide.

« Oui... Vous avez raison... »

Le directeur posa une main amicale sur son épaule, en signe de compassion, puis il repartit comme il était venu.

* * *

Harry et Nagini tombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Le serpent reprit sa taille normale et glissa rapidement vers son maître. Il ne pouvait être qu'à un endroit.

* * *

« Lucius. »

Un homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque argenté se mit à genoux, dans une position soumise.

« Maître. »

Lord Voldemort remonta le menton, simple geste qui terrifia l'assemblée des Mangemorts.

« As-tu trouvé la nouvelle résidence des Londubat ?

- Pas encore, Maître. Mais je pense que...

- Endoloris ! »

Le Mangemort tomba au sol et convulsa. Ce fut dans un silence quasi-religieux que le Lord Malefoy supporta le Doloris pendant une trente secondes.

« Maître... je... , tenta le blond haletant lorsque la torture prit fin.

- Endoloris », répéta son maître en donnant plus de puissance à son sortilège. Cette fois-ci, le Mangemort cria. Lorsque des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, son Maître s'arrêta.

C'est en tremblant que Malefoy tenta tant bien que mal de se replacer dans sa position initiale.

« Tu me déçois, Lucius. Ces derniers temps, tu n'es pas très... performant. »

_ Je me rattraperai... Maître.

_ Tu as tout intérêt. Dans le cas contraire, je suis sûr qu'une punition adéquate te ferait le plus grand bien. Va, maintenant. »

Lucius hocha la tête et transplana au même moment où Nagini fit son apparition dans la salle.

Un frisson parcourut la foule de serviteurs à l'entente du sifflement bien connu.

$$ Nagini ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'étais pas avec le garçon... ? $$

$$ C'est urgent, Tom ! Le garçon est gravement blessé, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, il est dans ta chambre ! $$

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, congédia tous ses Mangemorts et se dirigea à grandes foulées dans ses appartements, son animal sur les épaules.

$$ Ouvre-toi. $$

Les deux serpents de marbre ondulèrent et se séparèrent pour laisser rentrer le maître des lieux. Une mare de sang s'écoulait le long du petit corps du garçon qui paraissait inconscient.

$$ Qui a fait ça ? $$

$$ Mais par tous les Basilics, dépêche-toi ! Il est en train de mourir ! $$ fit le serpent en ouvrant sa gueule, menaçant.

TomRiddle suivit son conseil et sortit sa baguette. Le coude déboîté, une côté brisée, et deux ou trois hématomes.

« Ces coups ont été donnés par un Moldu... »

$$ TOM ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT TE MORDRE! IL SE MEURT, DEPÊCHE-TOI ! $$

Un gémissement indistinct sortit du même moment du corps de la victime. Les deux compagnons se retournèrent ensemble dans sa direction.

« Il est encore conscient . »

Le Lord en se rapprocha du petit visage. Ses paupières se soulevèrent, dévoilant deux orbes émeraudes. Si le Lord n'avait pas pu remarquer ce détail dans la nuit de leur rencontre, tant il faisait sombre, il fut tout de suite fasciné quand il les vit d'aussi près. Il se décida finalement à soigner le garçon, qui finit par perdre connaissance. Et puis qui sait ? Ce petit être pourrait être d'une grande utilité dans un avenir proche.

* * *

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Armelia Rydd_**


	2. Le protecteur des faibles (1)

**_Voilà, comme je vous ai trouvé très encourageants et que de toute façon cela était facile à écrire, je me suis décidée à poster deux chapitres de suite, un ce soir et un demain matin, car le chapitre était trop long, donc je l'ai découpé en deux parties._**

**_$$...$$ Fourchelangue  
_**

**_«...» Langue humaine_**

* * *

**Le protecteur des faibles (1)**

* * *

Nagini pensait. Et il avait envie de muer, mais surtout il pensait.

Et chaque jour il maudissait et bénissait son maître pour lui avoir donné une conscience, pour lui avoir offert la possibilité d'avoir des sentiments positifs et négatifs.

La peur qui avait été engendrée par le rejet de ses congénères lui avait paru bénigne, voire quasi inexistante. Lorsque ses frères l'avaient chassé, c'était juste une sorte de légère inquiétude pour sa survie qui l'avait embêté. Parce que, bien sûr, sa survie était la chose la plus essentielle, avant.

Et puis... Et puis il avait vu, il avait ressenti.

Cela avait tellement bouleversé son monde qu'il avait perdu tous ses repères, jusqu'à ce que de nouveaux lui soient octroyé : Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, son Maître... Et alors il n'avait plus souffert. Il avait la capacité de comprendre désormais, alors pourquoi devrait-il souffrir quand il pouvait ressentir tant d'autres choses ? Et malgré cela, il s'était senti mal lorsque le petit humain avait pleuré, crié, saigné. Impossible de définir l'émotion exacte, ce n'était qu'un serpent après tout, mais il savait que c'était un sentiment négatif, inédit, et qui avait eut le don de chambouler une nouvelle fois sa vision de la réalité.

Et maintenant, il était là, à regarder l'humain miniature dormir. Il s'était enroulé en un petit tas d'écailles à ses pieds. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. Il voulait savoir si le petit allait s'en sortir. Cela l'obsédait.

Ridicule. Etrange.

Mais le fait était là.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident et il n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

En attendant, Harry demeurait dans une des innombrables pièces que la demeure actuelle du Lord Noir possédait. Frêle, pâle, vulnérable, son petit corps n'en était pas moins en vie. Nagini sentait la chaleur qui se propageait à travers les couvertures, nombreuses en dépit du feu constamment joyeux de la chambre, ce qui était un avantage pour lui, animal à sang froid..

La cage thoracique de l'enfant prouvait qu'il inspirait et respirait faiblement mais très régulièrement. Il était évident que Lord Voldemort était plus tourné vers les sorts de tortures que la médicomagie, mais il était en vie, peu importe ce que laissaient croire les apparences. On ne trompait pas un serpent doué d'organes sensoriels aussi développés.

$$ Nagini... Ton entêtement me rend perplexe. $$

Le sifflement suave du sorcier interrompit sa méditation. Au moins il y avait une chose de bien : il avait réussi à rendre le mage le plus noir de tous les temps perplexe.

Tom, qui venait de sortir d'on ne sait quelles ténèbres, s'approcha du lit. La pâleur de craie morbide de son visage fournissait un contraste étonnant avec les draps de soie rouge sang, qui reflétaient de manière assez sinistre les flammes jaunes vivaces de la cheminée.

Il émit un long sifflement et pointa sa baguette inexplicablement blanche vers le blessé.

Le coeur de Nagini manqua un battement, ou telle aurait pu être l'expression à utiliser s'il avait été humain.

$$ NON ! $$

Il rampa avec vélocité pour s'interposer entre le corps amorphe et l'arme magique.

$$ Nagini... Ecarte toi. $$, chuchota le mage, ses yeux de grenat impassibles rivés sur la figure pâle du mioche.

$$ Non. $$

Le regard incandescent coula avec lenteur en direction du serpent.

$$ Je ne le dirai qu'une fois. Ecarte-toi maintenant et ne t'avise pas de vétiller. $$

Le reptile ne bougea d'un pouce. Où était passé l'étrange enthousiasme de l'homme pour le mouflet ? Tom était un vrai paradoxe, passant d'une gaieté plutôt inquiétante (= Doloris pour la fête, souffrance pour les Mangemorts) à une froideur terrifiante (= encore des Doloris pour soulager le maître, macabre résultat pour les serviteurs.)

$$ N'était-ce pas toi qui voulait garder cet humain parleur, qui l'a soigné il n'y as pas moins de deux jours ? $$

$$ Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner des explications. Et toi, que fais-tu là à le protéger ? _N'était-ce pas toi qui voulais le tuer car il t'agaçait_ ? $$

Nagini frétilla nerveusement tel un serpent à sonnette.

$$ Mais tu n'as aucune raison de le tuer. C'est un Fourchelang, il ne faut pas... On ne tue pas un humain parlant la Langue des Serpents. $$

$$ Je suis dans le regret de t'apprendre que je l'ai déjà fait, affligeante créature. Néanmoins, ton insistance

sera son salut. $$

Il mût son poignet et sa baguette disparut dans une volute de fumée noirâtre. Sa main aux interminables doigts fins , homologue d'araignée immaculée, s'approcha avec onctuosité du visage de Harry. Nagini suivit ses gestes attentivement, redoutant peut être une initiative de son Maître. Il la posa simplement sur le front moite de son protégé. Lord Voldemort prit alors une inspiration et des milliards d'images défilèrent dans sa tête.

Cet inconnu, l'enfant brun et rachitique que gardaient les Dursley.

Harry Potter, qui se demandait pourquoi ils préféraient Dudley.

Harry Potter, qui toussait chaque nuit, étouffé par toute les poussières dont son lit regorgait .

Potter, qui crevait chaque jour un peu plus d'envie, nargué par son cousin obèse.

Potter, qui angoissait dès que la face rouge de colère de son oncle apparaissait.

Harry qui pleurait.

Harry.

Le seul reptile de la pièce tâta des molécules de l'air à l'aide de sa langue. S'il ne pouvait pas réellement voir ce qui se passait, il pourrait au moins le sentir.

Ah. Oui, évidemment.

De la Legilimancie bien sûr.

Cela n'était vraiment pas étonnant : Tom avait toujours voulu savoir absolument tout sur ses partenaires - et ses ennemis aussi. Et puis la vie de cet humain parleur miniature devait être mouvementée. Il fixa avec avidité le moindre changement d'expression sur le visage impassible, mais même lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il ne détecta aucune différence. Le mage resta malgré tout quelques secondes à fixer l'enfant, indéchiffrable. Puis, comme il le faisait toujours, il recula de deux pas et s'envola dans une brume noire sortie de nulle part.

Nagini resta seul avec le petit humain.

* * *

Le réveil de Harry fut brusque : du genre où la prise de conscience est si instantanée qu'elle en est comparable à une gifle.

Sa première action _purement instinctive_ fut de vouloir se cacher quelque part. Pourquoi, où, il n'en avait cure ; mais il devait se protéger.

Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement. A peine eut-il fait un geste qu'il sentit quelque chose se mouvoir sous ses draps - des draps ? - qui le recouvraient. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes où il s'attendait à voir la face rougeâtre de son oncle apparaître Dieu sait comment desdits draps, ce fut une petite tête verte et triangulaire qui émergea.

Harry regarda le serpent.

Le serpent le regarda.

Tous deux étaient plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, comme à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor dans les prunelles de l'autre.

Et puis le silence s'éternisa. L'animal dardait les pointes fourchues de sa langue à un rythme régulier mais ne paraissait pas offensif.

Le serpent siffla :

$$ Petit humain... $$

Deux mots, c'était là juste deux mots, mais cela suffit à répandre en Harry une chaleur telle qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie : il était en sécurité. Peut être était-ce dû l'épatante aptitude qu'ont les enfants à se sentir en confiance en présence d'un visage connu. Dans ce cas précis, la foi du garçon en ce reptile, ou bien ce qu'il représentait, demeurait tout de même imprévisible. Harry fut prit d'un étrange rire nerveux et, sans s'arrêter pour autant, pleura. Nagini n'ajouta rien et s'enroula autour de l'une des jambes de l'enfant qui continuait son étrange manège tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Le jeune humain, pour sa part, ne comprenait toujours pas, mais qu'importe.

Il n'avait plus mal, son oncle n'était pas là, il se sentait bien, et la compagnie du serpent lui apportait un réconfort qui lui avait été inconnu jusqu'à présent - mais ô combien agréable. Et il riait, et il pleurait...

Au bout d'un certain temps il se calma. Quand tout fut bien clair dans sa tête, il commença à se poser des questions : Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

$$ Tu es chez mon Maître $$, lui répondit-on

$$ - Ah ? Ah... Bon $$, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à balbutier.

Le souvenir légèrement flou d'un rencontre avec un homme… _mort ?_ et d'un autre, pâle, imposant lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

$$ Ah, oui… $$

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais son estomac se manifesta soudainement en l'existence d'un grondement sourd. Il posa sa main sur son ventre par réflexe, et, rouge de gêne, cafouilla:

$$ Je... $$ « Ah ! Désolé ! » $$ Désolé je... $$ « Je voulais pas... »

Dans sa confusion, il mélangeait les deux langues. Le serpent, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Nagini, eut un sifflement indéfinissable.

$$ C'est normal, Sang-Chaud-Harry. Attends, je vais te rapporter quelque chose. $$

Nagini rampa alors silencieusement pour disparaître dans un trou du mur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard, la gueule chargée de... rats ?

Après les avoir délicatement posés près de sa main, il tourna sa petite tête vers lui :

$$ Voilà. Ce sont les plus gros que j'ai trouvé, rien que pour toi. $$

Harry jeta un regard hésitant et embarrassé vers les proies fraîchement chassées. Il pâlit, puis rougit, tandis que Nagini le jaugeait avec perplexité en tirant sa langue. Son organe sensoriel pointait son bout rose de son museau à une aussi vitesse incroyable que lorsqu'il disparaissait, remarqua Harry.

$$ Et bien ? $$ s'impatienta Nagini.

$$ Ben... J'ai jamais mangé de rats... $$

$$ Ah ? $$

Il frétilla de sa queue rayé.

$$ Je me demandais ce que mangeaient les humains aussi... Mais goûte, je peux te certifier que c'est très nourissant. $$

Son organe sensoriel pointait son bout rose de son museau à une vitesse incroyable qu'elle disparaissait. Pour bien prouver ses dires, il se jeta gueule ouverte sur l'un des rats : en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Quidditch », il goba sa proie; puis, satisfait de lui-même et de son repas, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur :

$$ Tu vois ? Ah, mais je crois savoir que les sang-chauds comme toi mâchent les aliments... Ouvre ta gueule. $$

Habitué à des années de soumission, il réagit directement à l'injonction.

$$ Ssssss... C'est vrai que tu n'as pas de crocs très développés... Sslaisse tomber. Demandons aux

pathétiques-et-répugnantes-créatures qui produisent, si je me souviens bien, de la nourriture spéciale pour les humains. Bon, comme cela ne marche qu'avec les humains, répète après moi : Flaksy ! $$

$$ F-Flaksy ! $$

Nagini siffla son mécontentement.

$$ Mais non, stupide Deux-pattes-Harry ! Dis-le en humain ! $$

L'insulte toucha de plein fouet l'enfant. Certes, cela n'avait pas été dit avec autant de venin u l'aurait fait son oncle, mais cela faisait d'autant plus mal que cela venait de... de son ami, son premier ami, d'une certaine manière. Nagini, qui avait déjà du mal avec sa propre psychologie, ne remarqua rien.

"_Il ne faut pas que je le déçoive, sinon je vais redevenir seul..._" pensa Harry, balayant son mal-être pour tenter de combler le serpent.

$$ Fla... $$ « Flaksy ! »

Un 'POP' sonore résonna dans la pièce chaude.

« Flaksy à votre service, monsieur », dit d'une voix nasillarde une étrange créature à la peau marronâtre et fripée, tout en effectuant de nombreuses courbettes.

Harry poussa un petit cri et recula jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit – ce qui était une distance plutôt importante vu la largeur considérable du matelas. La créature, quant à elle, ouvrit encore plus ses yeux globuleux, l'air choqué. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage comme si elle venait de faire l'action la plus terrible de sa vie et commença à sauter d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Flaksy ne voulait pas ! Flaksy ne voulait pas effrayer le jeune Monsieur, non, non, non ! Aaaah, méchante, méchante Flaksy ! »

Et elle commença à se frapper le crâne contre le mur avec une force effroyable, sans prêter aucune attention lorsqu'on lui disait d'arrêter.

$$ Pathétique et répugnant, tu vois... Ssss, ces elfes de maison... $$ commenta Nagini, moqueur.

Le gamin lui jeta un coup d'oeil affolé.

$$ Mais non ! 'Faut l'arrêter, il va se faire du mal ! $$

Il ne fut cependant d'aucune aide, et dû se résoudre à contempler la créature se « punir » - selon ses propres termes - jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme tout seul. Quand enfin l'auto-molestation prit fin, il exécuta d'un geste maladroit une énième révérence.

« Flaksy est désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, monsieur. »

$$ Enfin. Demande-ui de la nourriture. $$

« Je... Euh... De la nourriture... »

L'elfe se dressa d'un bond, soudainement rayonnant. Une bosse violette grosse comme une pomme l'empêchait d'ouvrir la totalité de son oeil droit.

« Monsieur, oui monsieur ! »

En deux « Pop » trois mouvements, il reparut avec un plateau chargé d'aliments en tout genre. Harry faillit s'évanouir face à la quantité de nourriture colossale qu'il avait à portée de main, lui qui n'avait jamais eu grand chose.

« C-C'est beaucoup trop ! » fit-il d'ailleurs remarquer

Mais l'elfe semblait ne pas vouloir l'écouter (ou bien peut-être qu'elle ne l'entendait tout simplement pas) et posa le plateau à ses côtés avant de redisparaître une dernière fois.

$$ Aaaah oui. Je vois maintenant en quoi consiste votre régime alimentaire. Je m'en souviendrai. $$, constat nonchalamment Nagini - autant qu'un serpent puisse prendre un tel ton.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et releva les deux tiers de son corps pour bien faire face à son protégé.

$$ Je reviendrais te voir plus tard... Avec Tom. A bientôt, Petit-Humain-Harry. $$

* * *

Harry regarda le plateau.

Son estomac avait toujours été étroit, question d'accoutumance à un régime particulier, mais son récent coma rendait toute ingestion d'aliment solide intolréable, aussi n'avait-il consommé que de la soupe et d'un jus dont il serait incapable de définir de quel fruit il avait été extrait. Et maintenant, il attendait docilement le retour de son nouvel ami.

Un ami... Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient être aussi... liés. Le doute s'empara soudainement de lui à cette pensée. Et si... Et si finalement le serpent cherchait à s'approcher de lui pour mieux le trahir, comme le faisait Dudley pour l'attirer dans un endroit isolé où l'attendait sa troupe d'amis à la recherche d'un défouloir ?

_''Voilà. Ce sont les plus gros que j'ai trouvé, rien que pour toi.''_

Non. C'était impossible. Si jamais Nagini avait voulu le tromper, il n'aurait pas été si prévenant que ça.

Alors dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire qu'il était... vraiment... son ami ? Ça y est, il pouvait être heureux maintenant?

* * *

**_A bientôt, (à demain en l'occurrence si vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi, lisez l'en-tête, c'est toujours important, sinon je ne l'écrirais pas),_**

**_Armelia Rydd_**


	3. Le protecteur des faibles (2)

**Le protecteur des faibles (2)**

* * *

Des hurlements déchirants s'échappaient des cachots, mêlés aux rires gras de plusieurs Mangemorts. Fantôme des ténèbres errant dans les couloirs, un sourire imperceptible tordait le visage crayeux de Lord Voldemort. Ces cri étaient pour lui le summum de la satisfaction: cela signifiait qu'ils avaient des prisonnier, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient gagné une bataille ou un duel, ce qui signifait que son camp était ressorti victorieux face aux ennemis. Ou bien peut être était-ce un moldu, un traître, ou bien encore un Sang-de-bourbe qui érodait ses cordes vocales dans sa demeure.

Ses vêtements, sombre, étaient maculés d'un liquide poisseux ; derrière lui s'étendait une traînée vermillon, se confondant presque avec les tapis bordeaux menant aux chambres du deuxième étage.

C'était une partie du château où peu de Mangemorts pouvaient se vanter d'avoir, même une seule fois, posé les pieds. Le Lord Noir n'avait pas vraiment de but en cause de sa lente pérégrination. Une distraction, en fait, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

Les meurtres et la torture étaient, certes, bien plaisants, mais cela commençait presque à le lasser.

En fait, tout commençait à le lasser depuis qu'il avait fait son deuxième Horcruxe. Tous les mets, peu importe lesquels fondaient comme papier carton sur sa langue : il ne mangeait plus. Les odeurs aussi disparaissaient, lui chatouillaient les narines sans qu'il puisse les identifier vraiment, en dehors de l'odeur du sang et de la mort, compagnons trop vifs de son existence. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'un courant d'air lui avait donné la chair de poule. Mais ça, personne ne pourrait le savoir. Alors il était toujours à la recherche d'une distraction, quelque chose pour ne plus penser à ce que lui chuchotait sa conscience qui s'effritait peu à peu au fil des jours et des nuits.

Sans prendre la peine de prévenir , il ouvrit la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait, il le savait, le protégé de son serpent. Son regard incandescent se posa directement sur l'enfant éveillé, assit sur le lit, qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation de ses pieds grêles. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une minute qu'il sembla se rendre compte de la présence indésirable . Il leva sa frimousse vers lui. Les deux prunelles se dilatèrent sous la surprise.

Le petit sauta du lit, se mit à tortiller ses mains et à sortir plusieurs excuses totalement inutiles. Plusieurs souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas lui vinrent à l'esprit

.

Il savait parler Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom de famille. Il n'oubliait jamais les noms. Mais qui étaient donc les Potter, par Salazar ?

Puis, comme si l'évidence pure semblait enfin émerger de toutes ses profondes pensées, il se rappela.

Les Londubat, un couple d'Aurors que sa fidèle Bellatrix avait torturé ; Neville Londubat, leur fils, ce petit morpion symbolique, mais gênant qui s'était échappé grâce à un Portoloin, celui qui, semblait-il, avait le pouvoir de le surpasser ; les Potter, les amis de ces derniers, qui avaient mis au monde leur engeance à la même période que les Londubat, et à qui il avait envoyé une vingtaine de Mangemorts pour les abattre . Harry Potter, ladite progéniture.

C'était absurde, absolument impossible : les Mangemorts lui avaient certifié qu'ils avaient tué, pillé, enflammé, torturé toutes les maisons entourant les Potter : le petit n'aurait jamais pu avoir une occasion de s'enfuir grâce à une quelconque aide extérieure. Pourtant, Harry Potter se trouvait bel et bien devant lui.

Mystère.

Le garçon devenu muet ne cessait de se triturer les doigts. Voyons, que pouvait-il donc bien en faire ? Le torturer et le tuer ? Le tuer, puis le torturer ? Non, trop de mystères encore irrésolus planaient autour de ce garçon.

L'enfermer comme une bête ?

Eh bien... Cela semblait être une proposition relativement intéressante.

Oh, l'utiliser comme un très bon espion insoupçonnable dans les rangs Lumineux ?

Non, ça n'était qu'une petite vermine de Demi-sang beaucoup trop faible et trop bête pour résister à un Dumbledore Legilimans.

Potter ou pas Potter.

Et puis il avait déjà Severus.

Le laisser prisonnier pouvait donc être une bonne idée : jusqu'à un certain point, évidemment.

Ensuite, il le tuerait.

Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait bien laisser le nouveau jouet de Nagini en vie.

Ensuite, là, il le tuerait.

Oui, il fallait le tuer, de toute manière. C'était un Demi-sang, c'était un Potter. Et c'était un orphelin, lui aussi.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il devait le tuer. Il le torturerait, même, avant.

Mais pas maintenant, se dit-il en voyant le garçon rentrer ses épaules et baisser sa tête, dans un signe de soumission inconsciente.

Cela l'agaça.

Inutile.

Oublié des autres, idiot et faible.

Et son sang était impur.

Irritant devait se rajouter également à la liste.

Oui, l'engeance Potter ne servait vraiment à rien.

Alors il le tuerait.

Plus tard.

Ce fut sur ces résolutions qu'il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui le petit garçon mal à l'aise et perdu.

* * *

Il se sentait mal.

Devait-il tout avouer à Ron ?

Ron ne le trouverait plus aussi génial, s'il le savait. Mais Ron et lui étaient meilleurs potes, nan ?

Une bouche feuillue passa à deux millimètres de sa main, heureusement gantée. Il s'écarta des pots, légèrement effrayé par ce qui aurait pu se passer si jamais la plante avait atteint son but. Sa Grand-Mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être encore venu dans les serres sans son autorisation. D'ailleurs, Ron allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Tout ses doutes fondirent comme neige au soleil alors qu'il songeait à la tignasse rousse et au nez en trompette de son ami. C'était Ron, son frère de coeur.

Ronald Weasley fronça les sourcils. Il se leva de la chaise, surplombant un Neville plus blanc et choqué que jamais, et lui faire part de ses sentiments :

« Menteur ! »

Il donna le coup de grâce en lui jetant au visage les biscuits qu'il mangeait encore joyeusement, il y a peu

« Nan mais ça va pas ! », s'exclama à son tour la victime, préférant s'énerver plutôt que de se ridiculiser en commençant à pleurer devant lui. Il lui jeta des aliments dessus à son tour.

Ron n'en supporta pas plus. Son visage prit une teinte étrangement semblable à celle de ses cheveux et il se jeta de toutes ses forces sur son ami , plus énervé par la réaction de défense de Neville que par la situation .

Un peu plus loin, deux rouquins aux visages absolument identiques s'en aperçurent et s'échangèrent des regards malicieux.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense, frérot ? »

« Je pense même que tu penses que je pense que tu penses que je sais que tu penses à la même chose. »

« Ooh, je pensais justement que tu savais que je pensais que tu pensais que je savais la même chose, c'est fantastique ! »

« Je dirais même plus : c'est fantastiquement fantastique ! »

Et tous deux se mirent à avancer vers les deux combattants qui se roulaient sur le sol de la cuisine, s'arrachaient les cheveux et se donnaient des coups de dents, les mains remplies d'une de leur nouvelle version de boules puantes.

« TOUT BONNEMENT INTOLÉRABLE ! VOUS N'AVEZ BEAU AVOIR QUE SEPT ANS, C'EST INTOLÉRABLE ! » s'égosillait Mrs Weasley , terrifiant les quatre enfants maculés de nourriture et puant atrocement. Elle se tourna dangereusement vers les jumeaux, une lueur presque folle dans l'oeil.

« ET VOUS DEUX, ALORS ? VOUS AVEZ NEUF ANS, VOUS ÊTES - NON, VOUS DEVEZ ÊTRE LES GRANDS FRÈRES RESPECTÉS ET RESPECTABLES, MAIS AU LIEU DE ÇA, VOUS EN RAJOUTEZ ! »

Les deux aînés retinrent juste à temps un sourire. Ron écumait et Neville regardait le vide,

« ...PORTE QUOI ! RON ! ARRÊTE DE DONNER DES COUPS À LA CHAISE DE NEVI - »

« Mais maman ! Tu comprends pas aussi, c'est qu'un sale menteur ! Il m'avait dit qu'il avait battu le mage noir, que c'était pour ça qu'il était encore en vie, et puis, et puis, il est toujours le centre d'attention ! »

Il se retourna vivement vers Neville alors que le visage de sa mère se décomposait petit à petit, sa rage disparaissant soudainement.

« Sale menteur ! Sale menteur ! Je déteste les menteurs. »

Et là, ce fut trop : une goutte salée déborda des yeux noisette du garçon rondouillard.

« J'suis pas un menteur... C'est juste toi, tu as tout mal compris depuis le départ, et j'osais pas te l'avouer...»

En voyant cela, Ron afficha soudain un air perplexe.

« Ron... » soupirait Molly

« Ne te moque plus jamais de Neville. Tu m'as vraiment déçue. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Elle rajouta :

« Vraiment. »

Ron se tut. Les jumeaux aussi. Et il n'y eut plus que le léger chuintement de Neville pleurant dans la pièce, lorsque la matriarche sortit.

* * *

«Nagini ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Nagini ? Est-ce que tu sais ? »

Sifflement agacé.

$$ Tu es en train de parler humain, Petit Harry. Je ne comprends pas. $$

$$ Ah, désolé. Je disais, est-ce que tu sais ? $$

$$ Comment veux-tu que je sache une chose dont tu ne m'expliques même pas le sens. $$

$$ Je veux dire, tu sais pourquoi ? $$

$$ Ssss... Pourquoi quoi ? C'est agaçant, tu sais... $$

$$ Ah, je... Je... voulais dire : pourquoi tout. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Pourquoi tu me dis que je suis un sorcier alors qu'Oncle Vernon n'a jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi... $$

$$ Hola, tu vas trop vite pour moi. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi ? Tu n'est pas obligé de savoir. Cela ne t'apporte rien de savoir et de comprendre. Profite. $$

Harry rit.

$$ J'ai rien compris. $$

Le serpent s'enroula sur lui-même, s'approchant par ce même geste du corps emmitouflé dans les nombreuses couvertures .

$$ Harry ? $$

$$ O-oui ? $$

$$ Tu as ri. Ça fait du bien de rire ? $$

$$ Hein ? Euh... Je pense. Je sais pas. Oui. Si. $$

Et il rit une nouvelle fois.

$$ Le truc, c'est que j'ai pas ri souvent. $$

Le serpent ne répondit pas.

$$ Je vois. Merci. Bonne nuit, petit-Harry. $$

$$ Hmm... $$

Et Harry s'endormit, plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été .

* * *

Son antre était sale, sombre et humide, mais il s'y sentait largement plus en sécurité qu'à l'extérieur. Un sang visqueux s'écoulait toujours de sa blessure pourtant vieille d'il y a quelques jours. Dumbledore, Dumbledore allait le retrouver. Si Dumbledore le trouvait, Sirius Black le trouvait, et si Black le trouvait... Il pourrait leur dire la vérité. Leur dire ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'eux savaient déjà et ce dont ils n'étaient pas encore au courant. Peut être qu'en fait ils étaient au courant, il n'en savait rien au fond.

Une goutte d'eau croupie s'éclata sur sa nuque, et il frissonna. Ses lèvres fines étaient sèches, gercées, meurtries par les à-coups angoissés de sa mâchoire

Peut être qu'on lui pardonnerait, car il s'était racheté après tout. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et puis _Il_ n'était pas au courant et _Il_ n'avait aucun moyen de l'être. Pas pour l'instant. Pas avant cinq ans environ. A ce moment là il agirait, oui, il agirait, car il le savait, la vérité ne devait pas être divulguée, oui oui, car sinon les deux camps chercheraient à l'attraper, et savoir que l'un des deux le faisait continuellement lui suffisait ,oui oui. _Il_ l'avait oublié pour le moment, autant en profiter. Il fallait se cacher. La vérité ne devait pas être divulguée.

Il couina.

* * *

**_A bientôt, _**

**_Armelia Rydd_**


	4. Les choix de Nagini

_**LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES SONT SUR MON PROFIL**_

_**Autant de chapitres publiés à la suite, c'est rare et inédit. Je doute que cela va se reproduire.**_

* * *

** Les choix de Nagini**

* * *

Les Mangemorts s'éloignaient toujours le plus possible de lui.

Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas oublié le jour où le Maître lui avait accordé le droit de mordre qui il voulait tant que ce n'était pas une personne d'importance. Alors Nagini en profitait et s'exhibait fièrement dès qu'il le pouvait, que ce soit sur les épaules de son Maître ou sur les tables sur lesquelles mangeaient les Mangemorts. Pourtant, cela faisait un mois, quatre semaines et vingt-huit jours que le serpent avait été vu pour la dernière fois en public. Si cela n'avait pas vraiment été remarqué au début, les rumeurs ne cessaient de se créer dans les rangs du Mage Noir.

Il y avait ceux qui trouvaient cela plutôt amusant :

« Le serpent ? Ah oui, paraît qu'il a été bouffé par un troll quand l'Maître a fait une alliance avec eux.

- N'importe quoi ! J'ai vu Malefoy avec une nouvelle paire de bottes en cuir y'a pas longtemps !

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il a été capturé par ce vieux taré de Dumbledore et son imbécile de piaf rouge l'a englouti !

- Moi je pense que c'est plutôt le Maître qui l'a mangé... »

Et d'autres qui s'en inquiétaient :

« Tu penses que le Maître l'a envoyé en mission pour tuer quelqu'un ?

- Si ça se trouve, il est juste derrière nous...

- Et si ce maudit ver rampant était en réalité une femelle ? Et s'il avait pondu des oeufs durant cette période ?

- C'est plausible.

- Négatif, c'est totalement stupide, Avery. La seule chose qu'il faut retenir, de toute manière, c'est que le Maître ne semble pas s'en soucier. Et ça c'est inquiétant. »

Et puis, il y avait le principal concerné.

$$ Ssssss... Ces deux-pattes... $$

$$ Nagini ? Je croyais que tu ne comprenais pas l'humain ? $$

Le serpent ne daigna pas lui répondre . Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette chambre sans sortir. Cela ne le gênait plus que ça. Après tout, il avait quelqu'un maintenant. Un ami. Il avait Nagini, alors que lui procurerai quelque chose de plus ?

Cela lui semblait toujours aussi incroyable, d'ailleurs, toute cette histoire. Il n'avait plus reparlé 'humain' depuis le premier jour. FlaKsy, l'elfe de maison, venait chaque jour pour prendre soin de lui sans qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas non plus revu le grand homme aux yeux rouges. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Nagini quelle était exactement son identité, le serpent s'était contenté de lui dire :

$$ Plus tard tu le sauras, mieux ce sera pour toi. $$

Ses journées étaient donc entièrement remplies par la présence de Nagini ou par ses besoins primaires. Et rien d'autre. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner, extérieurement. Mais Nagini savait. Il savait que les choses n'allaient pas pouvoir rester ainsi indéfiniment, que Voldemort allait se manifester, que le garçon n'allait pas supporter cette incarcération encore bien longtemps;il devait donc prendre des initiatives. Cela allait être son grand retour.

* * *

La porte était ouverte, remarqua le jeune homme en se réveillant. D'horribles douleurs d'origine diverses le firent grimacer puis couiner lorsqu'il se redressa. A moitié rampant, il se dirigea jusqu'au la pièce sombre et visiblement de toute activité humaine abandonnée, vestige d'un ancien salon moldu. Cela valait toujours mieux que le sous sol humide qui lui avait été octroyé depuis tant de temps.

Il faisait froid. Un nuage blanc s'échappait de sa bouche à chacune de ses respirations pour se mêler au miasme de cadavres de rats en décomposition, de l'odeur des cendres d'un feu depuis longtemps oublié et de la poussière.

Son gêolier était là, assit dans un fauteuil éventré aux grotesques motifs floraux décolorés par l'âge et l'usure. Des picots de barbe noirs transperçaient la peau blafarde sur le bas de son visage, et ses yeux noirs, deux pierres mortes aveuglées par des paupières lourdes d'un sommeil depuis longtemps évadé, esquissèrent un léger mouvement à son approche.

Le jeune homme prit place sur un petit tabouret en face de lui pour mieux se concentrer sur la blessure au bras qui persistait à le faire souffrir. Le sang et le pus séchés avaient formé une croûte et lorsqu'il essaya de retirer les loques de ses vêtements pour découvrir son membre mutilé, le tissu refusa de se décoller. L'individu en face de lui se pencha pour faire glisser dans sa direction une bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu sur la table basse .

«Dum_v_le-Dum_v_le-Dum_v_ledore va nous trouver...» Commença le blessé avant de hurler en appliquant de l'alcool sur son bras. La plupart de ses dents de devant étaient manquantes.

« Tu as été incapable de faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu as laissé les Aurors te voir, lui répondit-on

- Ils ne m'ont, ils ne m'ont pas _ff_reconnu !»

Le prisonnier jeta un regard angoissé à son détracteur alors qu'il prenait son verre fêlé de Whisky en main. L'homme en prit une gorgée, grimaça, et tourna un regard embrasé dans sa direction.

« Personne ne me trouvera. Personne ne m'attrapera tant que je n'aurait pas attrapé Peter Pettigrow» déclara Severus Rogue.

* * *

Un pied manqua de l'écraser. Il redressa le haut de son corps dans une position d'attaque, formant un « S » presque parfait.

« Oh, nom d'une bouse de Magyar ! C'est le Serpent ! » s'exclama un Mangemort de second rang en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

Des centaines de visages masqués se retournèrent vers la porte en un seul mouvement . C'était exactement le moment de la grande réunion, celle où tous les serviteurs se réunissaient et se prosternaient devant le Maître...

... Et un corps s'étalait devant le trône minutieusement travaillé de Voldemort.

Le reptile siffla. Un liquide rouge et très fluide coulait entre les dalles du sol, formant une sorte de réseau sanguin complexe assez intriguant dans le sol. Les yeux flamboyants du Mage noir se posèrent sur lui comme s'il l'avait repéré depuis le début. Sa main aux doigts graciles se tendit dans sa direction.

$$ Viens $$ lui susurra-t-il.

Il y eut un frisson général dans les rangs des Mangemorts, et Nagini obéit sans quitter le regard rouge. DU sang glissait sur ses pâles écailles ventrales Le contact de la main glacée de Voldemort contre sa peau l'électrifia. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours eu besoin l'un de l'autre pour se compléter. Un mois, quatre semaines, vingt-huit jours qu'ils n'avaient donc pas pu être complets. Pourquoi s'était-il séparé de Tom, déjà ?

L'image fugace d'un sourire lui revint en mémoire.

« _Endoloris !_ »

A son grand étonnement, un cri semblait encore pouvoir sortir du corps pratiquement inerte qui gisait sur la pierre. Le pourquoi du comment ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il détailla avec un intérêt las et presque malsain les doigts de l'homme se tordre dans des angles incroyables.

Il était le compagnon de Voldemort, après tout. Le froid, le mal, le sang.

Et de Harry. La chaleur, la gentillesse, les rires.

Oui. Il devait faire quelque chose pour Harry.

Les Mangemorts restaient sourds, atones, impassibles devant le spectacle sans fin qu'offrait cette torture. Alors que la victime qu'il reconnu comme étant un très ancien Mangemort se retourna inconsciemment vers eux, les yeux exorbités, la bave aux lèvres et la bouche tordue dans une expression de douleur extatique, son regard croisa celui de Nagini. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le visage de Harry se superposa à celui du condamné. Et puis les cris cessèrent. L'homme s'éteignit dans un affreux gargouillement, laissant derrière lui une sensation de soulagement ou de mépris.

C'était ça, Voldemort.

$$ Tom ? $$ siffla-t-il à la fin de la « réunion ».

Le sorcier, qui maniait sa longue et interminable baguette ,semblable à ses doigts, tout en le caressant, tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Ses traits, naguère nets, tranchants, presque parfaits, paraissaient devenir flou au fur et à mesure des jours.

$$ Je voulais te parler de Harry. De Potter. Du Fourchelang. $$

Aucune réaction .

$$ Je me demandais... Si tu avais des projets pour lui. Je ne pense pas que l'enfermement lui fasse du bien. Il parvient de moins en moins à parler correctement l'humain et j'ai l'impression que, ssss, sa vue n'est pas très performante. De plus, il est très jeune et extrêmement faible ; le chemin de la salle d'eau à son lit semble l'épuiser. Quoique je ne me suis jamais vraiment donné d'espoirs sur les capacités physiques ou intellectuelles des deux-pattessss. $$

Les caresses glaciales reprirent. Voldemort considérait quelque chose, quelque part au loin maintenant.

Peut-être une tâche de sang.

Finalement, le sorcier lâcha :

$$ J'ai changé d'avis sur lui, ces derniers temps. J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour lui. $$

La main s'arrêta.

$$ Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que sa survie soit très longue. $$.

$$ Ssssss, oui, bien sûr... $$

Un petit silence s'installa dans la gigantesque salle des Rencontres. Quelque chose de liquide tombait à un rythme régulier sur le sol, et autour d'eux régnait une ambiance lourde, suffocante, qui semblait presque matérielle.

Comme d'habitude.

$$ Et… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire faire ? $$ s'enquit le reptile.

$$ Je t'informerai le moment venu. $$

Le serpent releva sa tête triangulaire vers lui, perplexe.

* * *

Plein de choses s'étaient passées depuis la nuit dernière. Flaksy lui avait fait boire une espèce de liquide noir puant et pâteux et il n'avait pas pu dormir de toute la nuit tant sa tête et son ventre le faisaient souffrir.

$$ Pourquoi j'ai dû boire ça ? ça me rends malade $$ Se plaignit le petit enfant.

Le serpent, qui s'était enroulé en boule sur le lit, s'approcha avec lenteur du feu ronronnant de la cheminée.

$$ Parce que c'est comme ça. $$

$$ Je ne veux pas disparaître $$

Nagini stoppa sa progression. Les jeux de lumières que formaient les flammes dans la pièce conféraient au visage enfantin du garçon une étrange expression de détermination .

$$ Disparaître ? Pourquoi tu ... ? Ssss, laisse tomber. Viens ici. $$

Harry s'exécuta, non sans laisser apparaître un rictus de souffrance due aux contractions de son estomac. Lorsqu'en fin il arriva près de la cheminée, il s'effondra sans grâce sur la moelleuse moquette de la chambre. Le serpent s'approcha de sa poitrine, s'y logeant comme il le faisait tous les jours.

$$ Tu vois le petit flacon devant toi ? Bois-le avant. $$

$$ Encore ? Promets moi avant que ce n'est pas aussi dégoûtant que l'autre mixture. $$

Bien évidemment Nagini ne promit rien. Et après une longue joute visuelle entre l'humain et le reptile, Harry finit encore par obéir et l'avala avec dégoût.

$$ Baah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? $$

$$ Une potion pour te donner la bonne santé $$ mentit Nagini. $$ Bon, passons ! $$ reprit-il. $$ Tu as bien tout bu ? Ssss, parfait. Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer . $$

Il remua le bout de sa queue en direction du visage du mioche en voyant que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche.

$$ Non, ne m'interromps surtout pas. $$

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux, bercé par le doux sifflement qui provenait de son ami. Il se rappela des yeux injectés de sang de son oncle.

Son oncle, corpulent, à la moustache parfaitement taillée et à la peau rougeâtre.

Il se rappela des flammes, de la chaleur étouffante.

Il se rappela d'un lointain souvenir, perdu au plus profond de lui-même, où des rires d'hommes se mêlaient à une voix de femme qui criait, où des lumières vertes et éclatantes contrastaient avec ce rouge.

Il se rappela de l'air de cette berceuse, alors que de longues et douces mains le caressaient.

Il se remémora...

Du visage de sa mère. Ses yeux verts ? Sa chevelure rousse, si flamboyante...

De celui de son père. Des lunettes ? Des cheveux courts, bruns, un peu ébouriffés, oui. Puis soudainement,tout sembla se figer.

Sa mère, son père, son oncle... Tous ces souvenirs se fragmentèrent en un milliard de morceaux blessant violemment son esprit ... Harry ne put retenir un hurlement. Il hurla, cracha, extériorisa toute son incompréhension, toute sa tristesse, toute cette douleur comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de commencer qu'il dut arrêter, l'air commençant petit à petit à s'extirper de ses poumons. De son côté, Nagini n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre geste, observant l'enfant s'écorcher la gorge et se rouler en boule, les yeux vitreux.

Ce fut au tour du visage écarlate du torturé de se superposer à celui de Harry.

Quelque chose explosa en lui, une bouffée de sentiments, tels qu'il n'arrivait ni à les nommer, ni à les arrêter. Il interpella Harry, le supplia même de reprendre conscience, s'enroula autour des poignets du dernier Potter pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, sentit le monde autour de lui tourner à une vitesse plus qu'affolante...

Puis brusquement, aussi rapidement que cette crise était apparue, elle prit fin. Le calme s'infiltra dans la pièce avec une assurance déconcertante, et le feu continuait toujours de crépiter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une respiration régulière pouvait se faire entendre.

* * *

$$ La potion n'a pas fait effet, dis-tu ? $$ claqua la voix froide de Lord Voldemort.

Nagini ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

$$ Je ne sssuis pas sûr. Son organisme a interagi étrangement avec la potion et il a hurlé.$$

Soudain, une main glacée s'empara de sa tête. Il se retrouva à la hauteur des yeux de son Maître, son instinct de survie lui ordonnant de se défaire de cette étreinte mortelle.

$$ Tu mens. Ces potions étaient bien trop développées pour s'annuler ainsi. $$ chuchota-t-il, ses pupilles se dilatant sous l'effet de la colère. Il avait encore changé. Sûrement un nouvel Horcruxe qui lui avait fait perdre tout ce dont il lui restait de son existence en tant qu'être vivant.

$$ J'ai toujours su que tu étais bien trop proche de lui, Nagini... Le serais-tu au point de me trahir, moi, ton Maître, celui qui t'a « _créé _» ? $$

Nagini exhiba sa langue, plus par le réflexe purement reptilien que par provocation. Les informations récupérées ne lui apportaient vraiment pas de bonnes nouvelles...

Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait pris une décision maintenant, et une telle décision ne se créait pas sans risque... Et la mort en était un. Mais il semblait que le destin était de son côté, cette fois-ci : la grande porte venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant place à une Bellatrix Lestrange au visage étiré par un sourire des plus malsains.

Cette femme ne cessait de sombrer toujours plus bas dans la folie depuis qu'elle avait subit un sortilège de Confusion mal lancé, le 31 Octobre 1981, jour de sa fuite, après avoir torturé par Endoloris les deux parents de Harry Potter. Pourtant, elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir une once de regret, même si le prix à avait été le peu de raison qu'elle possédait et son fiancé du moment, Rodolphus Lestrange, attrapé de justesse et enfermé à vie à Azkaban. Elle avait de toute manière récolté le frère.

« Maître ! Maître ! » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix criarde.

En voyant ledit Maître lever dangereusement sa baguette sur elle, elle se prosterna rapidement à ses pieds et dit la phrase tant attendue :

« Nous avons trouvé la maison de Londubat, Maître... »

* * *

_** Si vous aimez Ceux qui étaient anormaux, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur ma dernière histoire, La Rhapsodie de la Bête.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Armelia Rydd**_


End file.
